


Family Law (Season One)

by captainamergirl



Series: Family Law [1]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is Different, F/M, Gen, M/M, Well most everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: We're family. [A very AU OLTL cast fic featuring some General Hospital crossovers]





	Family Law (Season One)

**Author's Note:**

> Family Law, or F.L. for short, is about friendship and family. And not just blood relations but the people who affect you so deeply and you love so much that they _become_ family. F.L. stars Nora Hanen (Buchanan) and Evangeline Williamson. They are the best of friends, though also rivals in the courtroom at times. Nora is the district attorney in Llanview while "Van" is a highly paid defense attorney who sometimes takes pro bono cases. Nora and Evangeline have been bffs for eight years. Nora is currently divorced again while Van has never been married. They rely on each other to get through the hard times and they laugh and joke through the good ones.
> 
> Nora and Van's family and friends are also a part of this series.
> 
> This is a very AU series in that there are plenty of changes to canon and some original characters in it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Family Law!

**Episode 1**  
  
"Three years minimum," Nora Hanen said as she broke apart a breadstick with her nimble fingers.  
  
"No, one maximum," Evangeline returned.  
  
"Three."  
  
"One!"  
  
Nora shook her hand. "Evangeline, he robbed a convenience store and scared the hell out of the clerk."  
  
"He had an unloaded pistol, Nora! He is only nineteen years old and has no prior record. He stole fifty dollars in cash and two Milky Ways. It was only a dare ..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's the principal of the thing. He shouldn't have taken that stupid dare.”  
  
“No he shouldn’t have, I agree; but if he were a Caucasian trust fund baby, we wouldn't be discussing this right now."  
  
Nora fairly growled. "Evangeline, my first husband is black. My eldest child is biracial. You know that argument doesn’t fly with me.”  
  
"That's not what I was implying exactly,” Evangeline said. “I just know the current mayor is putting a lot of pressure on you to lock up this so-called ‘hoodlum’.”  
  
“He is but I can’t exactly say I miss the old mayor either,” Nora said, her eyes taking on a distant look for a moment. She shook her head. “In fact, I’d say we’ll all be better off if he’s gone forever.”  
  
Evangeline sighed. “I didn’t mean to-“  
  
Nora looked at Evangeline. “It’s alright. He’s the big spotted elephant in the room, even when he’s not here. Reporters still stalk me, all these months later.”  
  
“That has to stop at some point,” Evangeline said sympathetically. She tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. “Anyway, back to the subject at hand …”  
  
“You were saying…”  
  
"I was merely pointing out that because he's not a quote model citizen, unquote, he is going away for a long time,” Evangeline picked right up where they left off. “It’s not fair.”  
  
"Three years is basically a slap on the wrist," Nora said, taking a sip from her water glass.   
  
"Okay, I'll make you a deal."  
  
Nora raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"He gets two years and I'll pay for lunch."  
  
Nora sighed. "Are you trying to bribe an officer of the court?"  
  
Evangeline smirked irreverently. "Depends… Is it working?"  
  
"Two and a half years and you still have to pay for lunch," Nora said.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, counselor."  
  
"As do you," Nora said.  
  
"I hate to do it ... But I'll - or rather, he'll - take the deal."  
  
Nora nodded and smiled. "Great. Now can we just enjoy the rest of our meal? No more business talk today."  
  
Evangeline nodded in agreement. She picked up her files and tucked them into her leather satchel. "I can live with that."  
  
Nora smiled. "Good.”  
  
“So how are the kids?"  
  
Nora sighed. "As far as I can tell, they are doing great. Rachel’s busy teaching of course and running the substance abuse prevention group at the high school. And Nicholas – well, he seems to be keeping his nose out of trouble for once," Nora said with a smile as she took a bite of her vegetarian lasagna.  
  
"That's great. Especially about Nicholas. I know Big Daddy Lyle has been giving him a hard time about being the 'ideal' mayoral candidate."  
  
Nora nodded. "Well his grandfather has faith in my son. I guess I can't ask for more."  
  
“Do you wish Nick wouldn’t go into politics?”  
  
Nora nodded. “Every damn day.” She shrugged. “I don’t want him to somehow become like the One Who Shall Not be Named.  
  
“Anyway, Van, how is your family these days?”  
  
“Layla’s trying to launch a fashion career. We’ll see how it goes. Meanwhile, my parents are driving me bonkers.” Evangeline twirled her fork in her pasta noodles. “Really bonkers.”  
  
"Are they still hounding you for grandchildren?"  
  
"Yeah which isn't exactly likely at my age."  
  
Nora smiled. "Oh come on. It's never too late.”  
  
"It is for me. I'm on the wrong side of forty with no prospects in sight. I think I'm finally adjusting to the idea of complete spinsterhood."  
  
"Well, we can be spinsters together because I am absolutely done with men."  
  
Evangeline laughed. "Well, don't look now but a man is approaching you at five o’clock."  
  
Nora whipped around and immediately blushed as she noticed Moises Peretti, the owner of this fine establishment, walking over to them, carrying two slices of cheesecake on little silver plates. He came to a stop in front of the table and set down the plates, one in front of each woman. He turned to gaze at Nora with those impossibly brown eyes of his. "Compliments of the chef," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Perretti," Nora said. "You certainly make the best food in town."  
  
Evangeline snickered into a napkin and Nora shot her a dirty look, before sobering a bit.  
  
"Mr. Peretti, would you care to join us?" Evangeline asked.  
  
Nora immediately shook her head. "I am sure Mr. Peretti is much too busy to-"  
  
Moises grinned, dimples appearing in his either of his cheeks. "I'd actually like that, thanks."  
  
Then he proceeded to slide into the seat beside Nora.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Rachel Gannon sat at a corner table outside The Angel Square Diner, relishing her afternoon off from the trenches, when she heard footsteps approach. She looked up just in time to see an attractive, spiky-haired young man slip into the chair across from her.   
  
"Hide me," he said automatically.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, eyes flicking up to meet his wide blue ones.  
  
"I ditched work today. You know, played hooky and damn it all, my boss is here now. If he catches me -" He ran a finger across his throat pointedly.  
  
Rachel didn't know what to say or do but finally grabbed a menu off the nearest table and held it up over his face. She sighed. "Which one is he?"  
  
"The big, balding guy standing in the doorway. Tell me when he's gone."  
  
Rachel sighed again and glanced over at said big and balding guy. Soon enough, he had moved away and left the cafe out the rear door. "He's gone," Rachel said, ripping the menu away from the man's face.  
  
"Oh thank god," he said. "I am on precarious terms as it is."  
  
Rachel couldn't help but be intrigued. "Why is that?"  
  
The man smirked, showing a dimple in either cheek. "Let's just say his daughter and I got to know each other rather well at the office Christmas party ..."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "I should have known."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you're a player. Dropping down into the seat across from me was no accident. That guy probably wasn't even your boss. This was all a lame attempt to -"  
  
"Try hitting on you?" the guy said, his eyes sparkling.   
  
Rachel nodded. "Possibly ..."  
  
"Okay I am not going to lie," the man said. "That's not my boss. I could have chosen to sit at anyone else's table but you were the most interesting looking one."  
  
She shook her head now. "I don't know if I should be offended by that ..."  
  
"Don't be," he said. "Look, let me buy you a cup of coffee to thank you for saving my ass."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "No thank you. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked with a smirk. "This might be your once-in-a-lifetime chance to be charmed by a handsome, nameless stranger."  
  
Rachel tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. "Tell me your name please. Oh, and by the way, fill me in on what you’re really after."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“I should kill you for that,” Nora said as she and Evangeline walked out of Peretti’s Ristorante a good hour later. While Moises Peretti seemed like a perfectly nice gentleman, Nora wasn’t interested in a relationship though he seemed to be interested in developing one with her. In fact, it could not be more obvious – the adoration in his eyes and voice was evident. She liked him as a person but that was it.  
  
“Now, Nora, first degree murder-“  
  
“I’ll plead insanity. I was driven crazy by my so-called best friend’s matchmaking attempts.”  
  
“I want you to be happy.”  
  
“And I need a man to be that way?” Nora scoffed. “I expected better than that from a modern woman like you.”  
  
“I’m a romantic at heart – deep down,” Evangeline said with a smile. They walked out into the warm June sunshine, enjoying the feel of it on their face and hands. “Seems like Summer is finally here.”  
  
“Winter went on forever. In fact, Llanview completely skipped Spring altogether.”  
  
“I hear that. I am just glad to be able to drive my car again and not have to worry about a frozen engine. So about Moises…”  
  
Nora shook her head. “Give it up. I’m done with men. The One That Shall not be Named was the last straw. I spent over thirty years trying to be a good wife to him and yes, I made a mistake – okay, lots of mistakes – but I think what he did, takes the cake.”  
  
“It does,” Evangeline agreed. “I just don’t want you to give up on love altogether.”  
  
“That ship passed,” Nora said. “If anyone needs to find a husband, it’s you since you are such a romantic now.”  
  
“Talk about a sailing ship. The last relationship I had that warranted mentioning was …” She scratched her forehead. “Remind me please?”  
  
Nora just laughed as they walked to their cars. “You’ll find the one you’re meant to be with. For now, we’ve got each other.”  
  
“Too bad we’re not lesbians.”  
  
Nora nodded. “Yes, a pity. But you’re a conservative and I could just see that causing some serious problems.”  
  
Evangeline smirked as they walked to their cars. They said their goodbyes and then climbed into their cars. They were both bound for their separate offices, busy, career-driven women that they were.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Are you always this cynical?" the blue-eyed charmer asked her.  
  
Rachel shrugged. "Just when I think someone has an ulterior motive. So again, what do you want from me?"  
  
The man grinned. "Okay, I can answer that."  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
He nodded, trying to hide a wide grin and failing miserably. "Yes'm."  
  
Rachel sighed. "Go on ..."  
  
"Okay. My name is Rex Balsom. I am a, let’s say – cub reporter - for The Sun and -"  
  
Rachel held up a hand. "Okay, stop right there." She started gathering up her things then as he watched in dismay.  
  
"Where are you going? You haven't even heard the good part yet."  
  
"I don't need to; I am not that dense. I think I can figure out what you're after and it's not a cup of coffee."  
  
As she was turning away from the table, the man called Rex grabbed lightly grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. "You want me to be honest?"  
  
"Is that possible for you?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes. Like I said my name is Rex Balsom. I do in fact work for the Sun and yes, you have probably figured out why I came here. You're an intelligent woman -"  
  
Rachel withdrew her hand. "Can the flattery and tell me what you really want from me. As if I don't know ..."  
  
"An interview," Rex said, eyes cast down like he was ashamed of himself but she doubted he really was.  
  
"About my womanizing ex-stepfather, right?"  
  
"Damn, you're good!"  
  
"And you're not. You're as transparent as that glass of water. Find someone else to pester about this because I am not saying another word to you."  
  
With that, she turned around and marched off, leaving Rex sitting there staring after her in surprise.


End file.
